A New Dawn
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: When Olivia receives a visit from Minerva with a request to check in on the Boy Who Lived, she never expected her world to change in more ways than she could ever imagine.
1. A Sister's Request

**Chapter 1 - A Sister's Request**

...

Olivia sat on her cream couch, legs tucked under her, as she took a sip of tea, feeling it warm her up a little, as she listened to the howling wind and rain that was bouncing off the windows outside. She was never keen on the temperamental London weather; it always made her feel somber. But with her nose stuck in one of the many books she had yet to read, and Bond out of the country on his latest mission; she couldn't deny it was honestly the first time she had felt this relaxed in months.

She had always denied herself from taking any vacation time; trying to keep on top of the paperwork that seemed to increase with each passing day. She had tried not to let her exhaustion show, but it appeared her Chief of Staff was more observant than she realised.

Tanner had tried for days to get her to take some time off, but she point blank refused. So, he decided to take it upon himself to put in leave on her behalf, much to her annoyance. He had even banned her from bringing any paperwork home, which resulted in her being bored out her mind for two days straight. She had cleaned and sorted through old school books and trinkets that she had accumulated from her time as a student. No matter how much she tried, she didn't have the heart to throw any of it out. It held too many memories, so she packed it away and stored it back in the attic.

She had even tried to contact, Minerva, but it seemed even the other woman was busy with her school duties. So, here she was reduced to reading a crime thriller romance novel that left her wondering how it even got published. The plot was unrealistic, and the chemistry between the two characters seemed forced and over the top. The only reason she continued to read until the end was because she wanted to find out if she had guessed the murderer correctly.

As she was nearing the end of her current chapter, she saw her fireplace come alive in vibrant green flames, creating an eerie glow around the dimly lit room. Closing her book, she placed it down next to her just as two people appeared in front of her.

"You were the last people I expected to see here tonight." she stood up placing her cup on the table and smiled at the two new occupants.

"Do I need a reason to visit my sister?"

"I suppose not." she replied, "Although it would have been nice if you answered my letters or floo calls over the past few days."

"I'm sorry, Liv, but you know how it is at this time of year with the new term starting in four days."

"I know, but a simple, I'm busy would have sufficed."

Minerva shook her head fondly, "Same could be said about you when you don't answer my letters or calls."

"Touché," Olivia replied, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "It's good to see you, Min." She gathered the other woman in a hug, which Minerva gladly returned.

"As enlightening as this little reunion is, we still have some business to attend to," Albus told the two women, looking at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What sort of business?" Olivia asked pulling out of Minerva's embrace, looking over at Albus.

"Perhaps we should sit down; this may take a while, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes narrowed wondering what that meddling old fool was up to now as she retook her seat on the couch, with Minerva sitting next to her, while Albus opted for the armchair.

"So is one of you going to explain, or am I to play twenty questions?"

"Very well, as you know eleven years ago, Minerva and I dropped Mr Potter off at his aunts and uncles after his parents were killed."

"Yes, I remember. I also remember Minerva telling you countless times that it was a mistake when she discovered what the Dursley's were like on a daily basis. You disregarded her warnings. But I'm guessing from the look on your face, that your matter of business is to do with Mr Potter and his relatives. Am I right?"

"Are you sure you haven't mastered Occlumency, my dear?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "cut the crap, Albus and tell me what's happened to, Mr Potter."

"That's just the thing, Liv. No one knows. We have tried sending his letter of acceptance, but we've received no reply. I'm starting to worry that something has happened to him."

"Do you have a copy of the letter?" Olivia asked watching as Albus pulled a thick, white envelope from his robes and handed it over to her.

Olivia took the letter, and read the emerald ink on the enevelope, seeing a standard address on the front. "Perhaps his relatives are keeping the letters from him?"

Minerva scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised. Petunia hated magic as much as she hated her sister. She may have something to do with it, but we can't say for certain."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you have both come to see me."

"We were just getting to that, Liv."

Olivia's eyes narrowed having a feeling she knew where this conversation was leading.

"We hoped- well I hoped you would go and check on Mr Potter, and hand him his letter directly. Albus was going to send Hagrid, but he is currently feeling under the weather and isn't in a fit state to check on the boy."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to Privet drive to check on Mr Potter and to give him his letter?"

"Yes, that about sums it up," Albus replied softly.

"Do I look like a bloody owl? And what am I supposed to do when I give him his letter? Take him to get his school supplies?" She asked sarcastically, seeing Albus and Minerva looking at each other in silent conversation.

"So not only do I have to be a bloody owl, you want me to be a babysitter and personal shopper?"

"I know it seems a lot to ask, Liv. But other than Hagrid there's no one else I would trust with Lily's son."

Olivia sighed knowing too well about Minerva's feelings about Lily Potter. She had considered the younger woman as a daughter, so, it was only right that she felt compelled to look after Mr Potter's welfare.

"Why can't you or Albus go? Surely you would be the better choice, Min?"

"I felt it best that Minerva should sit this one out, considering she will be Mr Potter's teacher for the next seven years. It would be impractical for her to show favouritism before the boy even steps foot in the school."

Olivia ignored Albus' blunt statement knowing her brother-in-law had an ulterior motive for his decision. "And how do you feel about Albus' decision, Min?"

"I disagreed as soon as he suggested it, but he has a valid point, Liv. I would get too attached to, Harry and that would only interfere with my teaching."

Olivia shook her head, not believing a word of it. "Albus could you give us a few moments alone. I need to speak with Minerva in private then I'll give you my answer."

"Of course, my dear. Let me know when you're done." Albus told them softly standing up and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

She waited a few moments to ensure Albus had gone before she turned her attention back to Minerva. "Alright, since when have you ever agreed to his terms without a fight? We both know you'll get attached as soon as Mr Potter arrives for the sorting ceremony. Why else would you come to me rather than one of the other professors.? And I know it's nothing to do with trust. You asked me because it would allow you to spend some time with Harry, am I right?"

"I always forget you can read me like a book."

"Well, I've had years of practice. I just hope you know what you're doing. If Albus finds out…"

Minerva smiled, "I know, and it means more to me than you know."

"I haven't agreed to anything," Olivia remarked hotly.

"You just did. Why else would you worry if Albus found out I had spent time with Harry before he set foot in the school?"

Olivia inwardly groaned wondering how she always got herself into these predicaments. So much for having a few weeks off stress-free.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me big time for this, Min. I mean it."

"Thank you, Liv."

Olivia shook her head and called Albus back into the room.

"I take it we've reached an agreement."

"I'll do it. When do you need me to go?" Olivia asked seeing Albus smile down at her in amusement.

"Monday at the latest. The letter will tell him everything he needs to know, but if he is anything like his mother no doubt he will have some questions which I'm sure you'll be happy to answer."

"And if he asks about his parents?" Olivia challenged "What then?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide, Olivia. Just don't overwhelm the boy too soon."

"Very well, is there anything else?"

Albus shook his head, "No, I believe that's everything. I trust you'll be in touch later in the evening after you return Mr Potter to his relatives."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Albus."

"Excellent." Albus clapped his hands together. "Minerva I believe it's time for us to go and let Olivia enjoy the rest of her evening."

Minerva gave Olivia one last look then stood up with Olivia mirroring her actions.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Liv, but It means more to me than you know. I'll be in touch." Minerva told her pulling her in for one last hug.

"I'll send you an owl on Monday after I pick up Harry. Meet us in Diagon Alley." Olivia whispered pulling back to see Minerva give a small nod.

"Goodnight my dear. I look forward to hearing about your adventure on Monday evening."

Olivia wanted nothing more than to smack Albus to wipe that infuriating smile off his face. "I can hardly wait."

Minerva pulled Albus over to the fireplace before Olivia cursed him into next week.

"Take care, Liv. Oh, as for your book, it's Detective Dempsy's love interest who is the murderer." She said smirking at seeing Olivia's look of disbelief as they disappeared in emerald flames.

"It can't be," Olivia whispered as she picked up the book from the couch and flicked to the end.

Reading over the last few pages, she quickly skimmed over them, then tossed the book across the room in anger.

She never liked crime thrillers anyway.


	2. Unveiling the Truth

**Chapter 2 - Unveiling the Truth**

...

The next day, Olivia got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. Not that she had much to do. Her life had come to a standstill all thanks to Tanner. So, now here she was, sitting playing around with the remains of her breakfast, as she thought back to her conversation with Albus and Minerva yesterday evening. She had tossed and turned most of the night, as she thought about Mr Potter's home life. She would be lying to herself that she wasn't worried about the boy.

Picking up her plate of half-eaten breakfast, she tossed the contents in the bin and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. As she walked into the living room, she saw Harry's letter sitting on her oak coffee table, and picked it up. Examining it more closely, she looked for anything that may stop the letter from being delivered. She was probably looking too much into it. It was probably nothing more than his relatives keeping the letters from him. Still, there was no harm in checking.

Taking out her wand, she waved it over the envelope. Her eyes narrowed when she saw another line of green ink appear above the Dursley's address.

"What have you done, Albus?" she muttered angrily, marching from the room and out into the hall where she grabbed her coat. They had told her to wait until Monday, but what she had discovered couldn't wait.

Turning on the spot, she appeared at her destination with a soft pop, feeling the soft breeze in her hair, as she looked around the suburban street of Privet Drive. The first thing she noticed was that the neighborhood itself consisted of many dull, boxy houses with gardens at the front and back. Why anyone would want to live in such a boring area she didn't know; she had always preferred the city with its bustling crowds or the country with its vast fields of open space. What she was currently witnessing was like a prison. It seemed everyone who stayed here lacked originality; even all the cars were the same model. It told her all she needed to know about the people who lived here. They were wealthy, snobbish and probably extremely nosy.

As Olivia walked along the pavement, she looked at each of the houses for number four. She tried not to roll her eyes, as she saw a woman in number eight staring at her from her window with a look of both curiosity and disdain. She merely gave the woman cold glare and continued up the street before stopping in front of the house she had been looking for.

Walking up the pathway, she stopped at the front door and was about to ring the bell when she heard a man's raised voice whom she assumed was Vernon Dursley before it was replaced with a more, younger adamant one.

 _'What happened?'_

 _'I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone! It was like magic!'_

Olivia narrowed her eyes when she could hear a struggle before there was a resounding bang from a door being slammed.

 _'There's no such thing as magic!'_

Minerva was right; these people would never accept their world or their magical abilities. It made her wonder what on earth Albus was thinking, leaving Potter alone with these people just because of the blood wards. Even though Petunia had taken him in and sealed the charm, was it much of a home for the boy if they didn't accept his heritage?

 _'I will not have this freakishness in this house a moment longer, Petunia! That freak will have to go!'_

Olivia had heard enough and rang the doorbell, waiting for one of them to answer the door. She didn't have long to wait when heavy footsteps came closer before the door was roughly pulled open.

"Vernon Dursley, I presume?" she asked coldly staring into the man's small blue eyes.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

Olivia didn't miss the hostility in his voice or the way he tried to intimidate her.

"I'm here to speak with your nephew."

"What's the freak gone and done now?"

"You tell me, after all, you were the one who claimed there was no such thing as magic."

Vernon poked his head out the door, causing Olivia to step back as she watched him in amusement as he looked around the neighbourhood.

"Your lot aren't welcome, here."

"If that were the case there would be a sign, now if you excuse me." Olivia barged passed Vernon and looked around the hallway.

"Get out! You have no right to be here; you are trespassing on private property!"

"Oh do be quiet, before you lower the IQ of the full street, Mr Dursley. Now, where is Harry?"

"He must have gone out. The freak is never in."

"Really? Then perhaps you will enlighten me as t why I heard a door slam before you answered the front door?"

"Vernon, what's going on?"

Olivia turned to see Petunia standing in the kitchen doorway, her lips pressed together.

"You must be Mrs Dursley. I was just informing your husband here I needed to speak with your nephew. Now, where is he?"

"He isn't here."

"Oh really? Then care to explain why is there a padlock on your cupboard under the stairs."

Petunia looked at the look, before looking at Vernon.

"It's to keep Dudley out! Now I want you out of our home! This is a respectable neighbourhood."

"Respectable? It wouldn't be the word I would use. Unsuitable more like, wouldn't you say?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, before walking over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the lock.

"Alohomora."

Hearing the padlock unclick, she removed it from the door and tossed it to the floor.

Pulling the door open she looked inside and tried to contain her fury. It now explained why Albus never put a specific address on the envelope. It also meant that Minerva probably didn't know about Harry's living arrangements. When she next saw Albus, she would be having a few chosen words with the old fool.

"You must be, Harry?" She asked softly to the eleven-year-old sitting on an old cot.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You can call me, Olivia. My sister and her husband asked me to come and give you this." she took the white envelope from the inside of her coat pocket and held it out to him.

Harry's green eyes stared at the envelope through his glasses, before reaching out to take it from Olivia's outstretched hand.

"I believe it will answer a few questions regarding the 'freakish' events as your uncle eloquently calls it that you have no doubt been experiencing."

Looking down at the envelope, he noticed that it was indeed addressed to him as he traced his name that was written in emerald ink with his fingertips.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Olivia asked in amusement.

Turning it over, he peeled open the wax seal noting the imprint of a crest that contained four animals. With shaking hands, he pulled out the thick white parchment and unfolded it, his eyes widening in both surprise and shock as he read the top of the letter that was written in the same emerald ink.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"There has to be some mistake. I mean- I can't be a wizard," he said looking up at Olivia who was giving him a smirk. "I can't be. I mean I'm just Harry."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

When she never received an answer, she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"I can assure you; magic is real, Mr Potter and you are most definitely a wizard. I didn't apparate all this way to give you that letter out of the goodness of my health?"

"I'm really a wizard?"

"Yes, and so were your parents. They attended the same school."

"You knew my parents?"

Olivia didn't miss the hopefulness in his voice at the prospect. "What do you know about your parents, Harry?"

"Just that they died in a car crash."

Olivia's smirk disappeared as she felt anger course through her veins. They hadn't even told the poor boy about his parents. While she wasn't as close to the Potter's as Minerva, she spoke to them on occasion at the Order meetings during the First Wizarding War. His parents had sacrificed their lives to ensure their son survived, and yet the Dursley's put their death down to a car crash. It was insulting.

"They didn't die in a car crash. Your parents were two of the bravest people I had the pleasure of knowing. Your mum, Lily was a gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially when that person couldn't see it in themselves."

"And my father? What was he like?"

"James was clever and a talented wizard like your mother. He was loyal and brave, not to mention mischievous. Your parents loved you very much, Harry. So much so that they sacrificed their lives to ensure you survived."

"How did they die?" Harry questioned intrigued.

It was the first time he had heard someone talk fondly about his parents rather than his aunt Petunia's remark of her being a freak and a disappointment and how his father was an unemployed layabout. But it seemed none of his aunt's words about his mother and father had been true.

"I'm afraid that's not for me to tell you," Olivia replied diplomatically realising she had said too much and wasn't willing to go into detail. She would leave that to Albus to inform him what occurred that night. That was If the older wizard survived her wrath when she next saw him.

"That boy will not be going, I tell you! We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to all this nonsense!"

"You knew? You knew all along, and you never told me?" Harry stood up outraged that his aunt and uncle could keep something like this from him.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."

"Blown Up? You always told me they died in a car crash!"

Olivia placed a hand on his arm so that he wouldn't do anything irrational, "Harry, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down."

When she saw Harry relax, she turned her attention to Vernon and Petunia giving the two of them a look of malice, "If you so as much as stop me from taking Harry, I will not be held responsible for my actions! That boy as you so put it has had his name down for that school ever since he was born! He is going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry whether you like it or not, Mr Dursley."

"I will not pay to have some freaks teach him magic tricks!"

Olivia having heard enough pointed her wand at Vernon and Petunia, "I would watch what you say, Mr Dursley or my threat will become reality."

"Mum! I want my lunch!"

Olivia advanced towards the Dursley's whose face paled causing them to take a step back as she walked out of the cupboard to see a plump boy who appeared to be the same age as Harry dressed in a bathrobe.

"You must be Dudley?"

Petunia and Vernon rushed to Dudley's side, as his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"How does that old hag know my name?"

Olivia gave a humourless chuckle, "Old hag, am I?"

Turning her wand on Dudley, she muttered a spell under her breath as the pink light wrapped itself around Dudley.

The boy screamed when he saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

"Ahh! Mummy!" Dudley screamed as he ran from his mother's arms into the kitchen with his mother frantically screaming as she followed after him.

"Now, Mr Dursley, are you still going to deny Harry his education?" Olivia asked seeing the man's face turning purple with anger.

"You can take the freak, but first I want you to undo whatever it was you did to my son! That little freak isn't welcome back in this house!"

"Very well," Olivia said walking into the kitchen, aiming her wand at Dudley's backside causing the pig's tail to disappear.

"Harry, pack your things, we're leaving," Olivia ordered the young wizard while never taking her eyes off the three Dursley's.

Albus was going to kill her that she had lost control and essentially caused Harry to be homeless. Even if it weren't the case, she wouldn't allow him to return to these conditions. Albus' reasons be damned. She would be having none of it, and she was confident that Minerva would back her up considering the woman herself was against his decision all those years ago.

She came out of her thoughts when she saw Harry had returned.

"Is that all you have?" Olivia asked in disbelief looking down at the old rucksack he held in his hand.

"Eh, yes." Harry muttered looking down at his rucksack.

"Very well, we'll need to pick you up some things later. I will not have you running around in those rags."

Harry looked down at his oversize clothes, wondering how he was going to be able to afford new clothes. He didn't have any money.

Olivia seeing his hesitation, placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her.

"What's bothering you?"

"It' just… I don't have any money."

"We'll manage." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then we had best get a move on."

Harry followed after Olivia and gave one last glance around the house that he had called home for eleven years before closing the door behind him wondering what new challenges would be waiting for him.


End file.
